Clan talk:The Kingdom of Sparta
Statements Deleted Contents deleted as Statements were not signed by posters per Wikia Guidelines. In the future, if you would like to make a comment on this talk page, please end your statement with 4 tildes. ~~~~ Thank you, 22:11, September 17, 2011 (UTC) LoL hahaha see what i'm dealing with? 22:36, September 17, 2011 (UTC) *Yes. I also reverted the edit to the main page. I know you are right, but we have to follow the rules or else we are just trolls ;) know what I mean? 00:01, September 18, 2011 (UTC) *Yup :P 00:39, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Sry Bro Still not signing correctly. Please repost and try again :) 03:32, September 18, 2011 (UTC) 'Tis a shame... I clearly explained how to sign a post too... Perhaps these individuals should work on their own articles, rather than discussing another's. Just because they don't like a clan does not mean others won't. Silly Geese... 03:50, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Spam Content removed per author's request. Re:Spam *Thank you for posting your signature correctly. *Is there a reason you felt the need to post 8 times in less than 20 minutes? The contents of your messages are kind of pointless.... *Would you like some assistance following standard English spelling and grammar? I don't think a person reading your statements will easily be able to follow. I can assist you in correcting the numerous spelling and grammatical errors if you would like. I am afraid readers of your posts will think you a complete idiot in their current state. Let me know. :) *Also, I am not in The Kingdom of Sparta, so your statements seem rather ignorant in that regard. It is a shame, as I am sure you are rather intelligent, but your lack of correct information or presentation has resulted in your perceived idiocy. I am a member of Clan:The Questing Clan of Runescape. Please ensure that you review something before making another statement as this results in assumption, which makes an ass of YOU and of ME. As I am not an ass, I would prefer your assistance in maintaining your self-control henceforth. Otherwise I will have to assume you a Troll, and take appropriate action. 17:20, September 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Removal of Content Your last message in the section title Spam, requested that I remove all of the content you had previously posted. "Take us down now you oppressive fat boso." I have removed the content per your request. Have a great day. 17:27, September 18, 2011 (UTC) odude i am collecting messages from everyone who hates sparta and putting it here to express our veiws, this has nothign to do with you so but out. 17:45, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I Understand what you are doing but you are in violation of these two policies by making your statements: #RuneScape Clans Wiki:User treatment policy #RuneScape Clans Wiki:Neutral point of view Also... If they all dislike the clan, have them post. Since you are doing it, it looks like one person, which is spam, trolling, and vandalism. 18:03, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Since when? I'm just wondering, but when/why did sparta decide to enact an 80+ recruitment policy? King Edge VI 02:30, September 25, 2011 (UTC) hi, me your favorite dude here, anyways, yup I killed you, not so cool now, by the way, going in to a clan and kicking everyone is against the rules of the whole gaming universe, it is rude, impolite, and selfish, EXCEPT when they do it to you, then they obvioulsy want to play rough and they cant try to call you evil, your just playing the war they wanted. So go back to training. and leave us alone, or this will happen again. That is, if you decide to remake. 05:43, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Also, you will love this, geuss what, shouldnt a moderator of these fourms declare you dead? I mean you say you dissolved aka died, so.... should you get that little box, or is that to cruel, the truth is to cruel. 05:55, November 13, 2011 (UTC) thats better. 22:33, November 13, 2011 (UTC) error: you have wrong numbers, it is 23 members, not 26. 21:35, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Disputed Spence- You yourself made an edit declaring the clan disbanded. The Disbanded template was placed. Now you and multiple people are making conflicting edits. Post your page information, I will revert edits made by anyone who isn't you. 03:42, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Honestly, they should be sent to speedy deletion, I mean, they are dead, no one cares about there paeg anymore. 04:29, November 15, 2011 (UTC) And why are you the only admin that sticks up for them, I dont see any others tryign to be buddy buddy. 04:34, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh and if your a Moderator in game, you should know, they can't come into our clan annoy us an spam us constantly. If we want them to stop this disruptive behavior, they have to, and it is your job to make them, isnt it, because they are just ruining all our game time and making people sad for no reason. So unless your part of it, do something mr.mod. spence isnt coming back here dude, he left to @ Random. Spence has always been a very upstanding member of this community. You have no right or authority to decide what happens to his page. I think I speak for everyone of this community when I say we will stick up for him. As for your rant against Draziw's moderator status, it is NOT his job, rather he volunteers his time to help the community for the better. If you are having so many problems with spammers coming into your clan try setting your chat so guests can't join? 05:13, November 15, 2011 (UTC) lol Romans Thanks for the help draziw. BTW Ajax Greater is also safe to make edits to the page. Thanks, 11:12, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Because if we set it so can't come in, we can't recruit, and if we cant recruit they get what they want, they are simply also known as, the standard bully, and if drawz is a moderator he shoudl stop them from ruining the game for the romans, I mean, what if i sent people to drawz clan, and forced him to close off his clan, I bet he would know mods had to intervene then. Why dosnt he know it now? Because if we set it so can't come in, we can't recruit, and if we cant recruit they get what they want, they are simply also known as, the standard bully, and if drawz is a moderator he shoudl stop them from ruining the game for the romans, I mean, what if i sent people to drawz clan, and forced him to close off his clan, I bet he would know mods had to intervene then. Why dosnt he know it now? Here is your stupid signature PM-Rassilon 19:11, November 20, 2011 (UTC) By the edit statements, and the information of the Clan Database, this clan appears to be disbanded. I am cleaning up the wiki content in anticipation of CLF use, and am trying to prune all the dead clans from spotlight locations. I will remove this page from the mainpage list in 48 hours unless some overwhelming reason otherwise can be provided. The database page shows 12 members, which does not necessitate a feature spot. Database Page Thanks! 22:05, May 4, 2014 (UTC)